


False Dichotomy

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's a false dichotomy,</i> Raven would think if she ever cared to know words like <i>dichotomy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for youcallitwinter, prompt: _I pity the woman who will love you / when I am done. She will show up / to your first date with a dustpan / and broom, ready to pick up all the pieces / I left you in._

_It's a false dichotomy,_ Raven would think if she ever cared to know words like _dichotomy_. But she still feels uneasy every time she tries to imagine Clarke with Bellamy – bright, passionate, innocent Clarke who doesn't have revenge sex or grief sex, because she spends too much time demanding of people to be their best selves.

Oh well, she'll have a nasty surprise once she gets to Bellamy.

Of course it's not inevitable that Clarke does get to Bellamy, but it's a fact of Raven's life that Clarke always comes after her, so it's only logical that she considers it. Clarke will get Bellamy even though neither of them knows it yet, and she'll try to make him love her the way she's accustomed to: openly and without reservations, all in, his eyes on her and her alone.

Raven will be there, stuck in their sides like a thorn, the girl who hardwired her way into Bellamy's life and left the cables in a jumbled, exposed mess. She'll leave a mark on Bellamy's hand grasping Clarke's thigh, and in the way his fingers brush through her hair, lovingly but with an edge, a feeling completely foreign to Clarke.

(One day, Raven herself will finally sink her teeth in Clarke's thigh and feel her arch her back to meet her mouth, but until then, she has to make up stories about her that help her bind her time.)


End file.
